1. Field
The present disclosure relates to cell lysis device and a method of lysing cells or viruses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cell lysis, which is generally used in biological analysis, causes a release of cellular content. For example, analyzing nucleic acid in cells generally involves cell disruption to release the nucleic acid from the cell, and then analysis of the released nucleic acid.
Bead beating is a known method of cell lysis. The bead beating method disrupts cells in the presence of small beads with vigorous agitation. In a simple example of bead beating, cells and beads are mixed in a test tube with a vortex mixer to lyse the cells. The bead beating method can be performed with table top equipment.
Nonetheless, there remains a need for an efficient cell lysis method compatible within a microfluidic device.